Choc post-traumatique
by Coeur d'as
Summary: Stiles oublie Derek, tous ses souvenirs liés à lui. Comment les a-t-il perdu ? Et que sait Lydia à propos de cela ?


_Stiles !_ Il remua, il avait crû entendre son nom mais cela lui paraissait trop lointain pour être sûr à 100%. Il ne remua pas. _Stiles !_ Non cette fois il ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé. Il essaya de bouger mais il ne put réussir le moindre mouvement. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais la tentative fut vaine. Il réussit à pousser un petit marmonnement en essayant d'avertir sa présence à la personne qui le cherchait. Petit à petit il prit conscience de son environnement. Il était sur un sol dur et des aiguilles de pin lui rentraient dans le dos, rendant la position inconfortable. Un vent froid perçait la maigre défense qu'était sa veste. _Stiles !_ Cette fois la voix lui paraissait beaucoup plus proche, comme si elle était qu'à quelques mètres. Il sentit une main passer dans son dos et le redresser. Il réussit à ouvrir les yeux cette fois et découvrit, après s'être adapté à la lumière, le visage de son Scotty inquiet. _Stiles ! Tu m'entends ?_ N'ayant pas encore retrouvé l'usage de la parole il répondit avec un faible hochement de la tête. Il put entendre le soulagement distinct de Scott. _Je t'amène chez Derek._ Reprit le loup garou d'une voix plus calme. Stiles ne répondit pas sachant que son meilleur ami n'attendait aucune réponse. Il se rendormit dans les bras de Scott qui le portait comme une mariée.

Il revint à lui, se redressant brusquement sur le lit, prenant une grande inspiration comme s'il était sur le point de se noyer, la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet. Il retomba sur le lit essayant de se calmer, inspirant-expirant plusieurs fois profondément pour calmer toutes ses interrogations qui tournaient dans sa tête. Sa tête était lourde, il était un peu dans les vapes.

 _Stiles !_ Il ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers la source de l'appel. Cheveux roux, de grands yeux verts, une jolie bouche pulpeuse rose, un visage fin, un teint un peu pâle, toujours bien habillée. Pas de doutes Lydia Martin se tenait devant lui dans toute sa splendeur. Elle le fixait un peu inquiète, une multitude d'interrogations noyant ses prunelles jades. Elle semblait vouloir toutes les poser pourtant une seule sortie. _Stiles ça va ?_

 _-Mmmh..._ Il se redressa avec difficultés faisant face à la jeune fille. _Ca va mais ça pourrait aller mieux._ Il parlait avec difficultés, mais la Banshee en face d'elle ne lui fit aucune remarque. Soudain il entendit un bruit de cavalcade dans la maison où il était. Il prêta alors attention à la chambre où il était. La chambre était spacieuse, très peu décorée et surtout très... Noire c'était le mot qui allait. Tout était très sombre, les seuls nuances qui sautaient aux yeux étaient les nuances de gris présentes sur le draps dans lesquels il reposait. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par une porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement, tapant contre le mur face à la violence du choc. Il vit alors Scott se précipiter vers lui et l'enfouir dans une étreinte très... Masculine... Sentant ses os craquer face à la force du loup garou.

- _Scotty moi aussi je suis content de te voir mais pourrez tu arrêter de m'étouffer s'il te plaît._ Le latino rompit l'étreinte et lui lança un regard d'excuse.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu étais dans la forêt ? Tu as été attaqué ?_ Aïe, lui n'avait pas la retenue de Lydia et ne se gênait pas pour lui poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête.

- _Waouh... Scotty doucement s'il te plaît...Trop de questions pour un convalescent dans mon état là._

 _-Pardon Stiles._ Il reprit plus calmement. _Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je t'ai retrouvé par terre dans la forêt inconscient après avoir reçu un appel de Lydia paniqué qui me disait que tu l'avais appelé et que tu n'étais pas bien._

 _-Hein ? Je ne me souviens pas de tout ça._

 _-Quoi ?_ Intervint Lydia. _Tu ne te souviens pas de m'avoir appelé ? Tu étais en pleine crise de panique, je comprenais quasiment rien à ce que tu me disais, j'ai juste compris que tu étais dans la forêt près du manoir et Scott a senti ton odeur dans les environs, il est parti à ta recherche._

 _-Euh... Non je ne m'en souviens pas du tout..._ Il commença à prendre peur, son cœur s'emballa, cette histoire lui rappelait vaguement l'histoire du Nogitsune lorsqu'il avait des pertes de mémoires fréquentes. Lydia du comprendre son raisonnement puisqu'elle attrapa son portable et lui demande de lire une phrase. Phrase qu'il réussit à lire à son grand soulagement. Il n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un esprit tueur qui allait faire du mal à ses amis.

- _Stiles ne t'inquiète pas Deeaton va bientôt arriver et t'ausculter pour savoir ce que tu as. Mais sérieusement mec ? Tu ne te souviens pas de tout ça ?_

 _-Non Scotty ! Je te jure ! Mon dernier souvenir c'était que je conduisais ma Jeep pour aller je ne sais où et l'instant d'après j'étais dans ce lit qui appartient à je ne sais qui !_ Scott lui lança un regard suspicieux.

- _Mec on est dans la chambre à Derek, je t'ai amené au manoir, c'est le lieu le plus proche d'où je t'ai trouvé. J'ai senti ton odeur ici se diriger vers la forêt et tu puais le désespoir._ Stiles le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou, il jeta un œil à Lydia qui le regardait dans l'attente de la réponse. C'est alors qu'il lâcha sa bombe.

- _Scotty... C'est qui Derek ?_ Lydia le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé ou comme s'il avait dit la plus grande bêtise de la terre. Son meilleur ami lui le regardait avec de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte essayant d'assimiler ce qui lui avait dit Stiles. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un grand brun, ténébreux, des muscles à faire pâlir d'envie un dieu grec, des yeux indescriptibles tant ils étaient beaux, une barbe de trois jours qui décorait sa mâchoire carrée. Ce mec était un dieu vivant y'a pas de doutes. Il ne put empêcher son cœur de louper un battement quand le nouveau venu déclara d'une voix grave et profonde.

- _Scott, Deaton est en bas il arrive._

 _-Derek on a un problème. Stiles ne se souvient plus de toi._ Déclara Scott d'une voix incertaine.

- _Quoi ?_ Grogna le fameux Derek en regardant Stiles dans les yeux. Ouh là. C'était la surchauffe dans la tête de Stiles là, ce mec avait ses yeux à se damner. Stiles aurait tout donné pour que ce regard se pose à nouveau sur lui. Et puis sa voix, rauque, sensuel. Ce mec était envoûtant. Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il oublie un canon pareil ?

- _Euh ? Enchanté ?_ Demanda timidement Stiles, impressionné face à l'aura du brun. Il pensa alors qu'il était dans le lit du dit brun et ne put empêcher un rougissement venir gagner son visage.

- _Stiles ! T'as pas besoin de te présenter puisque malheureusement je te connais !_ Aboya-t-il. Outch. Ca fait mal pensa Stiles, ils devaient pas être en bon termes avant qu'il l'oublie.

- _Derek ça suffit._ Claqua Lydia, prenant sa défense _. Il t'a oublié, alors arrête de lui grogner dessus ça fera pas avancer les choses._

Leur discussion fut interrompu par l'arrivée du docteur et d'une femme brune très belle qui vint se placer aux côtés de Derek. Son nom lui vint instinctivement avec bizarrement une pensée de dégoût. Braeden. Il se souvenait d'elle, pourtant elle n'avait jamais fait quelque chose de mal, enfin du moins pas envers lui, alors pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas ? Tant pis le doc lui dirait ce qu'il a et il avisera ensuite. Le dit docteut vint prendre place à ses côtés dans le lit et commença à lui parler la gorge et à lui faire divers examens.

- _Salut doc._ Salua joyeusement Stiles. _Braeden._ Il fit un mouvement de la tête vers la jeune femme qui le lui rendit. Il reporta alors son attention sur le doc qui continuait ses examens. _Alors qu'est ce que j'ai ? Bon ou mauvais ?_ Il faisait semblant d'être à l'aise mais la vérité c'est qu'il était très gêné face à tous ces regards. Celui de Scott et de Lydia sa meilleure amie il était habitué, mais le regard sombre du grand brun était le plus déroutant.

 _-Je ne sais pas Stiles, tout à l'air normal au niveau physique. Tes amis loup garous m'ont dit que tu puais le stress et le désespoir avant qu'on te retrouve. Tu vas donc me raconter ce dont tu te souviens et après je te poserai quelques questions pour essayer d'éclaircir la situation._

 _-Très bien doc. A vrai dire je ne me souviens pas de grand chose. Le seul souvenir que j'ai c'est moi conduisant ma voiture pour aller je ne sais où et l'instant d'après je me retrouvais dans ce lit._

 _-Stiles, ta Jeep est garé ici._ Intervint le fameux Derek. Stiles ne le regarda pas, préférant rester concentré sur ce qui lui arrivait plutôt que d'être envoûté à nouveaux par ses magnifiques yeux.

- _Bon je venais ici, la question est réglée. Maintenant on m'explique pourquoi j'ai oublié cet ours mal léché ?_

- _Stiles, tu m'as appelé._ Raconta Lydia _. Tu étais en panique, tu faisais sûrement une crise_ , _tu m'as dit que tu étais dans la forêt près de chez Derek, tu avais du mal à parler et puis d'un coup tu ne me répondais plus, j'ai appelé Scott en suivant pour le prévenir et il est parti à ta recherche avec son odorat._

 _-Et tu n'es jamais rentré ici, enfin du moins je t'ai pas vu._ Rajouta Derek d'une voix qui trahissait son agacement. Très bien, il ne connaissait pas le loup depuis longtemps mais Stiles comprit qu'il l'agaçait profondément. Qu'à cela ne tienne il avait d'autres chats à fouetter même si ses magnifiques yeux, enfin ses fichus yeux. Non ils n'étaient pas magnifiques, ils étaient banals et sans intérêt, enfin bref même si ses yeux lui déréglaient son palpitant.

- _Derek, comment t'as pu ne pas le sentir ? Je veux dire t'es un loup garou, te devrais savoir s'il est rentré ou non._ Intervint Lydia dédaigneuse. Il jeta alors un regard noir à la Banshee et déclara d'une voix qui se voulait détachée mais qui trahissait un agacement profond.

- _J'étais un peu occupé Lydia, ma vie ne te regarde pas de toute façon._ Il jeta alors un regard qu'ils espérait sûrement discret à Braeden à ses côtés. Mais il fut remarqué par la jolie rousse et par Stiles qui ne put empêcher son cœur de louper un battement et de sentir une pointe de déception. Lydia arriva alors à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule en guise de soutien. Stiles ne sut pas comment elle avait fait pour sentir mais il ne se posa pas la question préférant profiter du soutien qu'elle lui apportait.

 _-Stiles je vais te poser quelques questions si tu me le permets._ Le doc se lança et Stiles lui répondit le plus honnêtement possible. Un constat arriva très vite. Il avait totalement oublié Derek. Il se souvenait de rien à propos de lui. Comme si tout de son esprit le concernant avait été effacé. Il se souvenait de tout le reste, leurs aventures, les autres personnes avec qui il les avait partagé mais pas Derek. Deaton arrêta sa série de questions et fit le bilan grâce aux quelques notes qu'il avait pris au fur et à mesure. Le bilan tomba.

- _Stiles, on dirait un choc post-traumatique. Ton esprit s'est fermé de lui même pour te préserver. C'est comme ça que la plupart des gens réagissent après un grave accident. Il se renferme sur eux mêmes, oubliant tout pour se préserver. Ce n'est pas fait intentionnellement, c'est une méthode de défense instinctive. Tu as vécu quelque chose qui a poussé ton esprit à se refermer pour te préserver. Cela doit avoir un rapport avec Derek puisque ton esprit l'a oublié lui et aucun autre. Maintenant demandons plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu en sois arrivé là._ Aussitôt deux regards accusateurs se tournèrent vers Derek, ceux de Lydia et Scott.

- _Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça ! Je n'ai rien fait ! J'étais occupé avec Braeden ! Elle pourra vous le confirmer._

 _-C'est vrai, j'étais avec lui tout le temps il n'a rien fait, on a même pas vu Stiles._

Stiles ne savait pas comment réagir face à toutes ses révélations. Il chercha du soutien auprès de son meilleur ami mais celui-ci continuait de regarder Derek avec un regard de tueur. Il alla voir du côté de Lydia et il la trouva en pleine réflexion, il pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans son cerveau de petit génie. Tout d'un coup elle se redressa le regardant dans les yeux lui adressant un regard désolé. L'hyperactif était perdu encore plus là, il n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi une telle pitié dans le regard de Lydia. Il lui demanda d'une voix incertaine.

 _-Lyd'... Tu sais ce que j'ai ?_ Aussitôt tous les regards convergèrent vers Lydia qui sembla se redresser, affichant sa supériorité en toutes circonstances et répondit d'une voix douce à Stiles.

- _Oui mon ange je sais ce que tu as. Et crois moi mieux vaut que tu l'ignores, ça te préservera bien plus que tu peux l'imaginer..._ Elle sembla désolé de ses mots mais Stiles ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait confiance à Lydia. Elle était gentille et faisait tout pour le préserver, alors il décida de la croire. Lydia n'avait jamais rien fait contre lui et puis s'il avait oublié Derek ce devait être pour une bonne raison.

- _Ok Lydia... Je te fais confiance. Tu peux me ramener chez moi s'il te plait ?_

 _-Bien sur sweety, je te ramène._

 _-Non._ Intervint durement Derek. _Il n'ira nul part tant qu'on sait pas ce qu'il a. Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, ou bien je le force à se souvenir moi même._ Il s'avança menaçant vers Stiles. Celui-ci se tassa dans le lit, cherchant à échapper au regard froid de l'autre homme. Lydia s'interposa alors entre les deux et ils purent tous entendre dans la voix froide et tranchante la menace.

- _Derek. Je te promets que si tu cherches à le forcer à souvenir de ce qu'il a vu je hurle à la mort. A ta mort._

 _-Lydia laisse moi passer._ Il essaya de mettre autant d'autorité dans sa voix qu'il le pouvait mais la jeune Banshee ne flanchait pas d'un iota. Elle se tenait droite et fière, défiant Derek de s'approcher encore de Stiles. Le jeune adolescent avait vraiment peur. Il savait que la jeune femme n'hésiterez pas à mettre sa menace à exécution et l'autre homme semblait déterminé à le faire parler. Il chercha alors dans ses souvenirs souhaitant désespérément arrêter le conflit dont il était l'enjeu. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, retraçant son dernier souvenir, cherchant le fil conducteur qui lui permettrait d'accéder à l'élément clé. Pourtant plus il cherchait ce fameux fil plus il avait mal à la tête, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver, il se déconnecta de son environnement pour ne plus se concentrer sur les éclats de voix de Derek et de Lydia et ceux des autres qui essayaient de les tempérer. Il chercha profondément, s'enfouissant de plus en plus dans son esprit. Plus il cherchait plus il avait la sensation d'étouffer, son corps cherchait vraiment à le préserver mais il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il vit quelques bribes, il sentit le désespoir qui l'avait envahi. Celui-ci arriva le frappant en plein dans la poitrine comme une vague d'une puissance phénoménale. Il sentit la crise de panique arriver, l'air commença à se raréfier dans ses poumons. Il y'était presque il le sentait, il pouvait presque se souvenir de ce qu'il se passait. Mais son mal de tête enflait dans sa tête et ses poumons semblaient s'atrophier vu le peu d'air qu'il arrivait à inspirer. Non. Il ne devait pas lâcher. Il ne devait pas lâcher. Il devait se souvenir. Absolument. Il le touchait du doigt il le sentait. Tout était noir autour de lui. Seul lui importait ce fameux souvenir manquant. Il avait les sensations et les émotions mais il lui manquait la partie physique. Il devait... Tout devenait plus floue. Il sentait son souvenir lui échapper, il voulut pousser un cri de rage mais il n'y arriva pas. Avec aussi peu d'air dans les poumons il ne pouvait plus faire grand chose. Il eut alors la sensation de tomber alors que la sensation de suffoquer se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Soudain quelque chose se posa contre ses lèvres, arrêtant sa respiration erratique. Il prit une grande inspiration reprenant bien dans la réalité avec quelques points noirs dans la vision. Il se réveilla avec le visage inquiet de Lydia en face de lui qui l'appelait tel un écho dans le lointain. Et comme si on avait rallumé le son d'un coup il entendu le cri très distinctement.

 _-Stiles !_ Il porta ses mains à ses oreilles essayant de protéger ses malheureux tympans qui n'avaient rien demandés. _Stiles ! Ne me force pas à t'embrasser une troisième fois pour calmer une autre crise de panique !_ Il la regarda retrouvant un souffle calme et régulier petit à petit.

- _C'était toi..._ Articula avec peine Stiles. _C'est toi qui m'a embrassé ?_

 _-Oui c'était moi espèce d'idiot ! Tu as fait une crise de panique en essayant de retrouver ce que t'as oublié. Stiles je t'ai dit que je sais ce que tu as vu. Crois moi tu ne veux pas t'en rappeler. Je t'en supplie, oublie ça, oublie Derek et prend un nouveau départ, ne cherche pas à te souvenir cela ne te fera que souffrir._ Elle le regardait, les yeux suppliant, faisant tout pour le convaincre d'oublier. Lydia ne savait plus quoi faire, elle devait le persuader, pour le préserver. Elle devait tout faire pour son meilleur ami. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule, cherchant autant à la rassurer qu'à échapper aux regards des autres qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de l'échange.

 _-Bon c'est bien mignons les amoureux..._ Intervint Derek d'une voix cassante, presque mauvaise. _Moi j'aimerais bien savoir ce que Stiles me reproche, parce que je ne lui ai rien fait de mal, surtout qu'il est chez moi alors je j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il squatte mon lit._ Lydia se redressa, rompant l'étreinte avec Stiles et jeta un regard las à Derek.

- _Très bien Derek si ça te dérange tant que ça je l'amène chez moi. Scott aide moi, tu vas amener sa Jeep jusqu'à chez moi et tu vas prévenir son père. Deaton merci d'être venu, on va se débrouiller par la suite. Scott tu peux amener Stiles à ma voiture s'il te plaît ? Je dois parler à Derek en tête à tête._

 _-Quoi ? Non je dois savoir ! Tu n'es rien pour m'interdire quoi que ce soit._ S'emporta le loup garou.

 _-Ecoute moi bien Derek._ Coupa-t-elle d'une voix polaire. _Nous parlerons quand nous serons que tous les deux._ Tous sortirent immédiatement de la chambre, obéissant aux ordres de la jeune Banshee qui pouvait vraiment être impressionnante des fois. Scott emporta Stiles alors que celui-ci regardait sa meilleure amie inquiet.

Une fois la porte refermé et les deux protagonistes seuls, Derek attaqua.

- _Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ou sinon je te jure que je fais un malheur._ Jura-t-il, la mâchoire serrée, les poings fermés et tellement contractés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés comme s'il allait sauter à la gorge de la jeune Banshee.

- _Alors déjà je vais te dire une chose Derek. Je ne suis aux ordres de personne. Tu ne me fais pas peur alors cesse ton numéro de loup mal léché et jaloux parce que ça ne prend pas avec moi._

 _-Jal..._

 _-Ne m'interromps pas quand je parle. Je ne te dirai rien, parce que c'est à Stiles de le faire, mais saches juste que je sais ce qu'il a vu et je comprends très bien pourquoi il a fait un blocage. Tu n'as pas le droit d'exiger à savoir ça parce que ça concerne Stiles et il ne t'appartient pas. Alors laisse moi te dire une chose Derek. Ne. T'avise. Surtout. . Faire. Du. Mal. A. Stiles. Tu as le droit de lui parler, lui réapprendre à te connaître. Mais ne cherche pas à lui faire se rappeler de ce qu'il a vu ou je te promets que mon cri sera la dernière chose que tu entends._ Elle se retourna fouettant le loup garou de ses cheveux. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand sans se retourner elle balança telle une bombe. _Et au fait, la prochaine fois au lieu de sauter ta pute, vérifie qu'il n'y a personne qui pourrait te surprendre._ Et sur ce elle partit, le laissant seul dans sa chambre digérant tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Il était amorphe, continuant de fixer la porte par laquelle était partie la Banshee. Il fut rejoint très vite par Braeden qui posa sa main sur son épaule, dans une caresse qui se voulait aguicheuse avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle.

 _-Alors ? Prêt pour un autre round ?_ Pourtant au lieu de l'exciter elle ne réussit qu'à le dégoûter.

- _Non._ Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix ferme. _Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête de se voir._

 _-C'est dommage_. Dit elle en haussant les épaules, toute attitude aguicheuse envolée. _On s'amusait plutôt bien ensemble._ Et elle parti elle aussi, récupérant le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait au manoir, le laissant seul, pour réfléchir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il réfléchissait aux paroles de Lydia. Il pensait à Stiles et à quel point il n'avait pas du faire bonne impression. Il avait du passer pour un gros égoïste, le terrifiant pour qu'il se souvienne alors qu'il a failli y passer en faisant une crise de panique. Heureusement que Lydia était là et l'avait embrassé pour le calmer. Il grogna tout seul dans sa chambre aux souvenirs du baiser. Trop de choses dans sa tête. Il devait se calmer. Mais surtout il devait rattraper le coup avec Stiles. Il prit alors ses clés et s'élança vers la maison de Lydia à bord de sa Camaro. Une chose comptait à l'instant. Rassurer Stiles. Il arriva chez elle, se gara un peu plus loin et entra directement dans la maison en se vers la chambre où le menait l'odeur de Stiles. Il entra sans frapper et _trouva_ une scène très attendrissante, enfin d'un point de vue extérieur. Du point de vu de Derek Lydia était trop près de SON Stiles. Certes il lui grognait dessus, le plaquait contre les murs mais ça avait toujours été son SON Stiles. Certes celui-ci l'agaçait profondément, le provoquait mais c'était aussi le seul capable de l'attendrir (même s'il ne lui montrerait jamais). Alors c'était SON Stiles et il n'avait pas apprécié avoir appris que Lydia l'avait déjà embrassé dans le passé. Bref il se reconnecta à la réalité et signala sa présence d'un grognement. Merde Derek. Il devait le rassurer pas lui faire encore plus peur. Lydia se tourna vers lui pas même surprise et n'arrêtait pas de caresser les cheveux de Stiles de sa main. Derek ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette main qui touchait les cheveux de SON Stiles. Oui il devait travailler sur sa possessivité mais là n'était pas le problème pour le moment. Il demanda d'une voix qu'il espérait douce pour pas brusquer Stiles.

 _-Lydia tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais parler à Stiles._

 _-Très bien._ Elle se tourna vers le châtain en plongeant ses yeux dans son regard ambré pour le rassurer d'une dernière caresse et d'un petit sourire doux. Elle alla à la porte et s'arrêta au niveau de Derek, dos à Stiles, parlant assez doucement pour que seul le loup l'entende. _Derek, t'as une chance de lui montrer une autre facette de toi que celle qui grogne tout le temps, alors cette fois ne gâche pas tout._ Et sur ce elle parti les laissant seul dans la chambre. Il souffla un bon coup et plongea dans le regard ambré et neutre du jeune homme en face de lui. Il devait le faire. Il allait tout faire pour que Stiles le voit d'une meilleure façon. Cette amnésie était un nouveau départ, il devait tout faire pour séduire le jeune homme, lui montrer qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de meilleur. Pour lui.

- _Salut Stiles..._ Il ferait tout pour se rattraper auprès du jeune homme.

 **Deux semaines plus tard.**

Stiles était chez lui, il dînait avec son père. La situation était vite revenue à la normale. Enfin aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être. Stiles se chamaillait toujours avec Lydia. Il parlait à Scotty, il dînait avec son père tous les soirs à part quand celui ci était appelé en urgence au poste. Et ce qui changeait c'est que le reste du temps il le passait avec Derek. Enfin Derek le passait avec lui. Le loup garou venait souvent le voir depuis toute cette histoire. Certes il n'avait aucun souvenir de Derek au delà de deux semaines mais peu lui importait, il était content que le jeune homme vienne le voir aussi souvent. Il avait vite changé son jugement sur lui. Même son premier souvenir de lui le montrait grognant et cassant le loup garou s'était vite rattrapé par la suite. Certes il était pas rayonnant de joie ni quoi que ce soit, il restait quand même grognon et mal léché sur les bords mais il avait vu au cours de ses deux semaines d'autres facettes. Plus tendre pour certaines et joueuses pour d'autres. Il n'était pas le jeune homme détestable qu'il avait cru voir le premier jour, mais bien un jeune homme un peu renfermé et au cœur tendre même si ce dernier s'évertuait à vouloir le cacher au monde entier.

Une seule ombre venait obscurcir ce magnifique tableau toutefois, enfin plutôt deux. La première est qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il était amoureux du loup garou et ça ne datait pas des deux semaines. Son corps entier lui envoyait des signes dés le début. Ça allait du simple rougissement aux loupés cardiaques occasionnés par des sourires ou bien des rires. Tout son être lui disait qu'il était amoureux depuis longtemps de lui et ce devait être un amour puissant pour que son propre corps lui rappelle à coups de signes alors qu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir. La deuxième tâche était qu'il voyait la culpabilité dans le regard de Derek. Il la voyait lorsque celui ci le regardait avec tendresse babiller comme un enfant. Le loup garou savait que c'était de sa faute s'il avait rendu Stiles amnésique et l'hyperactif n'en pouvait plus de voir cette culpabilité ravager ces beaux yeux, Derek ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait souffrir intentionnellement. Ce n'était pas possible. Même si le loup garou lui grognait dessus quand il faisait une blague un peu douteuse il ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait souffrir par volonté. C'est pour ça que, un après midi, alors qu'il était dans sa chambre avec Derek, à parler de tout et de rien avec le loup garou, il amena le sujet sur le tapis, ne cherchant pas à tourner autour du pot et en étant direct.

- _Derek. Je veux me souvenir._

 _-Quoi ? Tu es sûr ?_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

- _Oui j'en suis sûr. Je veux retrouver mes souvenirs. De toi. De nous. Mais surtout j'en ai assez que tu culpabilises alors que tu ne sais même pas de que tu as fait clairement. Je veux te prouver que tu n'as rien à te reprocher._

 _-Je ne veux pas te forcer..._

 _-Tu ne me forces en rien. Je veux le faire pour toi._ Sans prévenir Derek colla sa bouche contre celle de Stiles, emprisonnant son visage aux creux de ses mains. Il sentit avec délice Stiles lui répondre, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour une meilleure prise. Le baiser était chaste, tendre, à l'image de l'amour qui les liait. Aucun ne voulait vraiment le rompre, cherchant à garder le contact le plus longtemps possible. Pourtant Stiles le rompit, collant son front à celui de Derek, les yeux fermés, il lui dit. _Je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je le fais._

 _-Je t'aime aussi Stiles._ Répondit Derek en sentant son cœur gonfler d'amour pour le jeune homme en face de lui. _Je suis là et je ne te lâche pas, on affrontera ça ensemble._ Il posa un dernier baiser éphémère sur les lèvres de son vis à vis avant de se retirer. _Tu commences quand tu veux._ Il plaça alors son dos contre le mur, assis et pris soin de prendre Stiles entre ses jambes. Celui ci se blottit avec bonheur dans les bras du loup garou, savourant la chaleur du lycanthrope. Il bascula sa tête en arrière, la posant sur l'épaule de Derek, offrant une belle vue sur sa gorge déployée. Le lycanthrope résista à l'envie de la marquer comme sienne. Il aurait tout le temps pour montrer que le jeune homme était à lui pour l'instant ils avaient plus importants à faire.

- _J'y vais._ Souffla le jeune hyperactif contre l'oreille du brun. Celui-ci en guise de réponse resserra un peu plus encore sur le corps fin posé contre lui. Il entrelaça leur doigt ensemble et écouta avec appréhension le jeune homme plonger dans son subconscient. Aucun bruit de régnait dans la pièce, seul les battements de cœur plutôt calmes de Stiles parvenaient à ses oreilles. Du côté de l'hyperactif il refit le même chemin que la dernière fois, sauf que la il avait en moins la crainte de voir un conflit éclater à cause de lui. Ce fut donc sereinement, en sachant que Derek était là et le soutenait qu'il continua. Il revit son dernier souvenir, lui dans sa Jeep conduisant. Première chose qui changea c'est que tous les souvenirs de Derek se rappelèrent immédiatement à lui. Son corps eu un soubresaut quand la vague le frappa. Une première chose de régler. Mais il devait continuer. De son côté Derek avait perçu le soubresaut ainsi que le raté dans son rythme cardiaque, mais tout était revenu à la normal alors il avait rien fait et avait continué de serrer tendrement le corps tant aimé contre lui. Il ne devait pas le déconcentrer. Stiles lui avait fini de conduire. Il était arrivé plus loin dans l'histoire. Et là il était en face du manoir de Derek, se découpant dans la forêt. Il savait que tout était derrière cette porte mais il avait besoin de faire le point jusqu'à maintenant. Il était donc bien allé chez Derek et avait retrouvé ses souvenirs. Il avait bien raison d'ailleurs sur ses sentiments. Une fois ses souvenirs revenus il avait été percutés par l'ampleur de son amour oublié. Y'avait pas à dire il datait pas d'hier et était beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il avança alors en tremblant un peu vers la porte du manoir et l'ouvrit avec prudence. Il n'y avait personne dans le grand salon. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et monta les escaliers pour se diriger vers la chambre de Derek. Il entendit des bruits étouffés derrière la porte. Peut être ne devait-il pas rentrer après tout. Mais il devait savoir. Alors le cœur battant d'appréhension il dirigea sa main vers la poignée et ouvrit très lentement et silencieusement. Et là il sentit son cœur se détruire sous l'impact de cette vision. Il voyait Derek, son Derek, avec Braeden, au lit en train de s'envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes. Et vu les grognements qu'ils poussaient le rapport devait être plutôt sauvage... Il pouvait voir le dos de son loup se mouvoir, enchaînant les va et vient dans cette fille, les jambes de la dite femme entourées autour du bassin de Derek, le poussant à approfondir encore plus l'échange. Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Enfin s'il avait encore un cœur, parce que là il le sentait plus dans l'état de miettes. Un étau se refermait sur ses poumons, rendant chaque inspiration plus douloureuse que la précédente, les sanglots de plus en plus nombreux s'accumulaient dans sa gorge, menaçant de déborder à tout instant. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il devait encore fuir tant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, se soustraire de cette vision qui lui broyait le cœur. Il avait l'impression qu'une main invisible avec pétrit son cœur, le retournant, jouant avec dans sa poitrine avant de subitement le briser. Sans dire un mot, il referma la porte et sorti du manoir le plus silencieusement possible. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, sa vision se brouillait tant par les larmes qui lui obstruaient la vue que par le manque d'air, il s'éloigna encore plus du manoir, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette scène d'horreur et lui. Il attrapa son portable et essaya d'appeler Lydia. Elle décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler qu'il essayait de lui expliquer. Mais les mots ne sortaient pas ou alors étaient déformés par sa respiration saccadés. Le monde tournait autour de lui, la crise gagnait de l'ampleur. Il n'entendit pas Lydia crier dans son téléphone. Il ne sentit pas son corps chuter au sol. Il ne sentit que le vide qui l'appelait désespérément. Et il tomba alors dans l'inconscience et les limbes du désespoir en suffocant.

Il reprit pied dans la réalité quand une bouche se posa contre la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement en sentant une bouche contre la sienne. Aussitôt les yeux ouverts il retomba dans la réalité et la chute fut plutôt douloureuse. Il prit conscience du sol dans son dos, il était allongé par terre, Derek au dessus de lui en train de l'embrasser désespérément. Il le repoussa alors de toutes ses forces reprenant une grande inspiration pour retrouver son souffle et il sentit les larmes couler d'elles même. Son corps fut vite secoué de sanglots, les larmes inondaient son visage avant de tomber au sol. Il sentait son cœur lui faire atrocement mal, battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il sentit Derek le redresser une fois qu'il fut assuré qu'il n'avait plus de difficultés à respirer. Il fut ensuite enterré dans une étreinte d'ours. Stiles essaya de frapper Derek pour se dégager mais celui-ci ne le lâchait pas, se contentant d'encaisser le temps que le jeune hyperactif se calme. Peu à peu les coups perdirent de leur vigueur et que seul des larmes inondent son torse. Le grand méchant loup ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer tant la vision qu'il avait devant lui l'attristait. Il ferait tout pour que Stiles ne pleure plus jamais, parce que c'était la plus poignante qui lui ai été donné de voir durant sa courte vie. Doucement il entendit la voix secouée de sanglot de son compagnon s'élever.

 _-Tu... As couché... Avec elle... Je suis arrivé... Je vous ai vu. En plein ébat. Tu prenais ton pied avec elle. Elle te rendait plus heureux que moi. Je suis parti avant que vous ayez pu vous apercevoir que j'étais là. Maintenant va la voir, lâche moi, je ne suis rien, va la sauter et ne revient pas vers moi, je ne suis qu'une merde, je crevais d'amour pour toi et toi t'as sauté cette conne. J'étais désespérément amoureux de toi et toi...Tu m'aimes pas !_ Plus il continuait plus sa voix se transformait en cri d'hystérie. Ainsi c'était ça, Stiles avait surpris Derek en train de coucher avec Braeden et ça l'avait anéanti. Pourtant au lieu d'écouter les suppliques de Stiles lui ordonnant de le lâcher, il raffermit sa prise et commença à parler d'une voix rassurante, espérant à tous prix calmer la crise de Stiles et réparer son cœur brisé parce que dorénavant Derek voulait qu'il ne batte que pour lui.

- _Stiles, je ne suis pas avec Braeden, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. C'est toi que j'aime. Ce n'était qu'un plan cul, elle ne représentait rien à mes yeux, il n'y a que toi et il n'y aura que toi dorénavant. Je t'aime toi et je ferai tout pour te garer auprès de moi. Tu es le seul que j'aime. Je suis à toi. Rien qu'à toi. Juste à toi. A personne d'autre. Et tu es à moi. Juste à moi._ Et Derek continua, il ne sut combien de temps il parla pour calmer Stiles mais il s'en fichait, seul son bien être lui importait alors il continuait, le calmant petit à petit, le rassurant endiguant la crise de larmes. Peu à peu il sentit les larmes se tarir, les sanglots s'espacer et à la fin il sentit juste Stiles renifler contre son épaule. Doucement il le décolla de lui pour plonger dans son regard ambré encore un peu humide. De ses mains il lui caressa les pommettes essuyant les derniers vestiges de larmes encore présents sur ses joues. Doucement sa voix s'éleva à nouveau, gravant des mots dans le cœur de Stiles qui ne les oublierait jamais. _Je t'aime et encore le mot est faible pour exprimer ce que je ressens envers toi. Mais je sais une chose, tu es mon compagnon, celui avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie, fonder une famille, celui qui es fait pour moi et celui pour qui je suis fait. Tu es à moi et je suis à toi, alors arrête de pleurer parce que jamais je t'abandonnerai maintenant que je t'ai._ Et pour appuyer ses dires il scella sa promesse avec un baiser, un baiser plein de perspectives d'avenir à deux pour eux.


End file.
